This invention relates to a handle lock for reciprocally movable handle operated apparatus. More particularly it relates to a handle lock for a reciprocally movable handle of electrical switching apparatus, fluid valve apparatus and the like. Still more particularly this invention relates to padlock provisions for locking the handle in a predetermined operating position and still more particularly, locking the handle in the OFF position.
Manually operated devices such as switches and valves have padlock hasps associated with the operator handle whereby a padlock may be attached through the hasp in a position to block movement of the operator handle from one operating position to an opposite operating position. Thus a workman working on equipment in a line controlled by the apparatus can disconnect electrical or fluid power from the line and be assured that it will not be reconnected until he removes his padlock from the apparatus. The hasps of the apparatus generally will accept up to three padlocks having 3/8 inch diameter shackles to allow individual workmen to apply their respective padlocks.
A device popular with workmen recently is a safety lockout which may be attached to the hasp of the apparatus and itself has provisions to receive up to six padlocks. The safety lockout is a scissors-like device made from a pair of flat hardened steel plates-hinged at approximately the center to provide a pair of openable jaws which close and overlap through the hasp. Handle portions of each plate have six holes which respectively align when the device is closed so that the jaws overlap. Shackles of padlocks may be inserted through any of the aligned six holes to prevent opening of the safety lockout and removal thereof from the apparatus. A problem with the safety lockout is that the flat, two, piece shackle is narrower and thinner than a 3/8 inch diameter padlock shackle. When used in a hasp that can accommodate three 3/8 inch diameter padlock shackles, the safety lockout shackle can be moved and twisted to a position wherein it is ineffective to block the movement of the operator handle.